The existing slot car, which is normally a four-wheel drive type, is provided fixedly with a slot-pin at the bottom of its front part to guide the car moving forward by following the slot in the track, cooperates with semi-closed track modules, and is powered by the track or by itself. The slot car is engaged on the track, and travels on the track's slot by means of the slot-pin. The slot-pin, which is engaged into the track's slot, are constrained by slots of the track in a transverse direction, so that the slot car cannot freely be switched from one slot to another slot in the track, that is, the slot car merely travels along the same slot of the raceway. During the racing, a plurality of slot cars travel along their own slot of the tracks or move to the other slot in a we-fixed cross point of the slot, respectively, and compete with each other by their speeds, in this case, the fastest slot car can win the race. The existing slot car is disadvantageous in that it cannot travel across or switch the slot in the track at any location on the track, and thus cannot intercept or block its counterparts regardless of spots and time. As a result, the entertainment, attraction and excitation of the slot car is insignificant, thus reducing interests in the slot car and its play patterns.